From Bad to Worse
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: The decepticons came to earth to find the Allspark During WWIII. 8 Years later the Autobots Create New Iacon City to protect what remains of a destroyed race. What happens when they find a strange energy signal in the ruins of a Human city?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Every one! This is my newest concotion that sprang in to my head. To the readers or Organic Mini-con that story is currantly on hold and will be continued shortly. As with my other story. I do not own Transformers or any charaters there in I do own how ever Alpha, Mother and the other non-Transformer characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Main character: Kathryn Laymen

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Hight: 5'2

weight: 160

Hair: Dark blond shoulder length

Eyes: Dark green

Ocupation: U.S military

Rank: SPC

* * *

The day was awful from the moment my phone rang informing me of a U.A at 03:30 in the morning, to the 1830 end of the week formation.\

There where only three good things about this day.:

The first one was, God allowed me to live to see it.

The second, was there was no six mile run for PT((crazy C.O.)) and lastly, IT WAS A FOUR DAY WEEKEND!!!

Now I could spend the next four days shut up in my room with out the annoyances of humanity to drive me to become homicidal..

It's amazing I haven't done so all ready.

"Why is it people find it amusing to act like animals, They only have one or two things on their mind. Sex, self or money." I grumbled to my self.

I sighed as I opened my door to my room and grimaced. "First thing before I enjoy my weekend was to clean this room." I muttered.

It was truly amazing how fast I could totally destroy my room with in tree days and yet my work place had to be spotless or I went nuts.

I think I may have a few screws loose, marbles missing or whatever to indicate I'm not completely right in the brain but whatever…

Cloths littered the floor my bed…Well it looked more like a pile of blankets and sheets then an actual bed. If my NCO came up here and saw this…Well lets just say my ass would be grass and He'd be the lawn mower.

Throwing my gear laden, back breaking book bag on the floor and my beret on the semi clear desk, I set to work.

Cursing my self all the while, as I threw the clothing in to the hamper, fixed my bedding so it was somewhat strait.

Why make it when your going to be sleeping in it soon anyway. ((Yes I know I'm lazy.))

Stacking papers and placing them neatly inside one of the drawers in the desk then sweeping my floor.

Turning my small room from the disaster it had been, to a room that was some what within regulations.

As fast as I made it sound, the whole thing actually took me about a half an hour to get done.

After changing out of my uniform and showering, I climbed into my bed curling up deep inside my mink blankets a soft content sigh escaped as I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me to la-la land.

After about two minute of doing a P.M.C.S. on the back side of my eye lids I opened my right one and stared at my computer willing it to work on it's own and play the song I had up.

Despite the mental orders I was sending along with threatening to throw it out my two story window, it remained silent.

Reluctantly I got up and clicked the mouse then climbed in to bed. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was wearing the words. "Your fate has been decided" and thinking the voice sounded strange.

The words weren't right it was suppose to be a Female singing, not a male and the words where. "Now our destiny will be decided." Coherent thought drifted away as I sank in to the depths of sleep.

Unknown POV

A dark form walked over to stand next to the sleeping soldier, the shadows hand brushed her blond hair from her pale face.

"You are so young and yet you seem to despise your own kind. I will send you away from here and show you what it would be like if Human kind really were unintelligent beasts. You will under go some…changes…and perhaps you will learn that Human kind is not at all like unintelligent beasts."

With that, both figures vanished there was no flash of light, no crack of thunder to signal their passing.

One moment they where there the next the room was empty.

The only sound was the computer as it played the rest of the Song "We'll stand Until the End…." With the last of the drum beats the screen went black as it went into hibernate.

I slowly awoke the remains of a strange dream floating in the back of my mind drifting from memory. One of the first things I noticed was I was chilly and….. someone was stroking my head?

My eyes snapped open and I was met with the gentle dark brown eyes of a middle aged woman with long mess black hair looking down at me.

I attempted to jump away only to be held by her strong grip. "Man this woman was strong!" I thought.

As I struggled to get away the woman holding me crooned gently stroking my head and rocking back and forth like I was a scared child.

Soon other hands started stroking me only to pull back as the woman hissed and jumped back.

A rumbling in her chest caused me to stop wiggling for a moment in thought.

"Was she Growling? And how the hell was she able to pick me up so easily and move so quickly? I was almost 5'3 not to mention I weighed almost 160 pounds."

Looking around I noticed the ground was a ways down I was in what I assumed to be a cave with about 15 to 20 women who sat watching Kids as they played around with sticks and rocks.

Some climbed over the women who just layed there looking out the mouth of the cave, some of the women sat nursing infants.

There where several things I noticed right away. Everyone was naked including me to my greatest missfortune, their hair was long and unkempt and the place stunk like unwashed bodies.

Noone spoke in words only grunts, shrieks and hisses where heard, some of the woman had evil looking scares running along their flesh almost every one was thick..

Not the fat kind of thick, but more like big bones and lots of muscle, even the kids looked like professional body builders.

There where a few around the cave that looked like walking skeletons with skin draped over them. "Where the hell am I, and what is going on!? I yelled struggling again to try and get out of the woman's arms.

"Let me go!" I growled.

I stopped noticing my voice sounded weird. All sound had stopped and I noticed every one was looking at me funny.

"What are you looking at? Never heard some one talk before? What on earth are you doing lady!?" I asked.

Shocked as my voice sounded like a little kids and the woman held me up looking me up and down then sniffing at me.

A worried looked washed across her face as fear washed across mine.

My hands went to my throat feeling my chubby face. Terror raged with in as I looked at my hands they where small and a little chubby like a toddlers.

I noticed something grayish silver at the corner of my eyes and grabbed at it.

I yelped slightly as it was attached to my head, my hair was Silver and was almost half way down to my waist!!

No wonder every thing looked huge, and that was why the woman seemed so strong.

I was a Little Kid!!! The room filled with a loud wail as I bawled my eyes out

"Not again!" I thought. "Puberty was worse the first time around!!!"

The woman held me close stroking my hair once more rocking back and forth as my world fell apart.

I was stuck in the body of a Little kid with a cult who thought they where Neanderthals!!

Just as I thought life just couldn't get any worse… the woman adjusted me in her arms bringing me up to her chest "Dear God help me!!" I cried as she attempted to nurse me.

This woman thought I was her child!! The worst part was.. I was actually hungry….

A few hours later I sat on the floor watching the other kids play around and climb over the adults.

Once in a while one of the kids would get batted and sent tumbling back into the cave as they tried to walk or crawl out.

During the day men walked in carrying or dragging dead animals. All of them had nasty looking scars running down their bodies or missing limbs and digits.

There was even one man who was missing an eye who I named Cyclops.

They all steered clear of me and the woman who I assumed to be my "mother".

I wondered why this was and my question was soon answered when a huge man came walking in followed by a few proud men and woman.

He had shoulder length bright blond hair and Sharp dark green eyes, his body was well toned and fewer scars maimed his pale skin and just like every one else he to was in his birthday suit.

I blanched as he walked toward us dragging a large carcass of some animal behind him.

All the noise stopped once more and the other men backed away heads bowed as the women came and greeted him, he ignored all but my mother who nuzzled his neck.

I cocked my head to the right gazing at them, these people where really getting into character they acted like a pack of wolves, caring yet mindless with instinct.

I winced as his sharp eyes landed on me the smallest and palest in the cave. ((Kinda hard to miss me.))

He walked forward and knelt down sniffing at me I narrowed my eyes and swatted him away giving him the meanest growl I could muster with my new squeaky voice.

He snarled and bared his teeth at me making me gag from his bad breath, I also noticed his canines where quite long and sharp.

The next thing I knew I was snatched up from the ground my "mother" Growling ferociously back at him. That is when I decided to get out of there.

I would get the police here and get these children safe, the people here where nuts and quite possibly dangerous.

A Few months and quite a few bruised heads and bodies later I lay with the other kids. Waiting for every one to fall asleep.

After getting saved by my mother from the one I named Alpha ((because he reminded me of an Alpha male wolf )) I unwillingly made a few friends.

They where clearly orphans and the runts of the pack as I never saw a woman near them and when ever they tried get some food they where knocked back by the other kids.

I in turn, sent some of them crying to their mothers.

Those that didn't go running hung around me protecting the runts and helping them get stronger.

"Figures kids will be kids even if they are raised by a cult." I muttered.

I also learned that even thought I was the smallest in the pack, did not mean I was the weakest.

I was faster and stronger then those of my supposed age, not to mention my military training helped a lot as well as I was even able to out smart some of the adults.

My mother on the other hand was a completely different story she watched me like a hawk.

I had tried several times to sneak out of the cave, each time getting a blow to the side of the head sending me tumbling back.

The runts had become strong and independent enough to play with the others with out getting the stuffing beat out of them.

I in the mean time, learned how to tumble and take a blow from my "mother" or any one else.

I learned that males where not allowed to touch the children. ((I hopped it wasn't because they killed them like a real wolf pack would after what I had seen here I wouldn't put it passed them.)) and they would not defend them selves from a females attack.

I had refrained from speaking after the fist time not wanting to get killed. I had learned the hard way what if you where different you died.

When one of the younger males climbed a tree after some fruit he came down and smiled at me, right before Alpha tore his head off literally.

That day I also learned that if I screamed, Mother would attack Alpha and pound him into the ground. Then drag me back to the cave and not let me out of her sight weeks at a time.

Because that is what I did when the males blood splattered all over me.

* * *

Ok! that is the end of this chapter I might get another one up tonight not sure but we'll see Please review I need to know how I'm doing and if you all like it

P.s. Please go to my profile and read up on the contest I have placed there. The story I have is burning a hole threw my head. Yeah ouch...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another Chapter! Ok I'll settle down now any who The same goes in this story and chapter as id does in the last I do not own Transformers or their characters..Only mine

* * *

I mulled over the hard lessons I had learned these passed few months, as the pack settled down around the cave.

No one used fires or furs to keep warm or heat things up, so every one just huddled together.

The alpha male and female((my mother)) curled up in the center, the children next to their parents.

The full moon shown threw the entrance as I felt mother relax behind me Alpha had already fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

Tonight would be perfect for slipping out, the whole pack had gone out hunting that morning and every one was exhausted from the uncooked food. ((gag I just gave mine to the other kids and just ate the fruit.))

Skins and bones lay scattered threw out the cave most of them where pushed back to the sides, after about a half an hour every one was out like a light.

Slowly I eased my self from between Mother and Alpha and tip toed threw the crowd of about 40 people, I froze and hit the floor pretending to be asleep as one of the lower Alpha males moved in his sleep.

After I was sure he had not awoken I got back up and crept towards the exit pausing with hesitation at the thought of Mother striking me.

Fear swept threw me as I realized I was starting to become like the rest of the pack, working on instinct instead of thought.

If I didn't leave now then My humanity was gone for good, And there was no way I was staying with these people I was dirty, I was cold, I was sore, and I wanted out!

That was all it took for me to make up my mind narrowing my eyes I slipped out of the cave and darted threw the shadows.

The music of the night sounded around me as I slipped threw the trees, if I could make it passed the river by sun rise then I would be Scott free for some reason they feared the water.

Energy swept threw me as ran threw the moon light I paused for a moment to gaze at the silver orb in the sky.

The night air carrying the sweet fragrance of the flora around me after about six months surrounded by dirty bodies then you would enjoy the sent the earth, flowers, and grass as well.

Every thing around me hummed with life my eyes became sharper and the shadows not so dark as I hurried threw the forest.

About fifteen minutes later I found the river I had been looking for, the water moved slowly but deeply with out a second thought I dove in swimming towards the other side.

As the water removed the dirt and grim from my hair and body I stopped swimming allowing my self to be washed down stream.

The night was beautiful the stars shown bright, the air was warm, and the water was cool and fresh.

I faintly wondered what river this was as a sand bar brushed my back allowing me to crawl up on to shore, on the grass was a piece of dirty white cloth lay dragging in the currant.

Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a mans button down shirt and it would fit me like pretty much a dress, as much as I hated dresses it was far better then nothing at all.

After washing it in the river I put it on then curled up in the grass. Praying with all my Heart to God Thanking him for allowing me to be free of that place and being warm and clean.

The next morning I awoke to the sun glaring down at me, getting up I grumbled about the rude awakening and glanced around.

My sour mood vanished as I saw an old highway about fifty meters from where I was sitting, in the distance I could see what looked like the out line of a city

"Civilization!" I cried out happily.

And ran towards the highway, by midday I had made it to the out skirts of the city, what I saw almost crushed me.

The place was completely empty, houses had broken windows and crumbling walls, yards where empty, trash littered the streets, rusted out old cars lined the road .

Inside one of the half torn down houses I found a pair of sandals, they where two sizes two big but they would do.

I tried all the phones I could find but I didn't even get a dial tone. "No electricity" I thought sadly.

After two hours of wandering I sat down on a bench in an over grown park. "Where is every one?" I asked my self.

My stomach growled in response and I glared at it "That Is not the response I was looking for." I grumbled.

Getting up I walked back up the street on the corner stood an old grocery store who's windows where busted out and old coupons danced in the breeze.

glass crunched under foot as I walked threw the door way "One good thing about ghost cities is there is no one to pay for food." I thought.

My hope fell as I walked threw the isles, nothing but dirt and empty boxes sat on their shelves ceiling panels lay on the floor from where they had fallen.

Rounding the corner I found the canned food section, and My eyes popped out of my head .

The shelves where full! Canned fruit, vegetables, milk and even meat, as much as I hate Spam and Vienna sausages I was thrilled to see them.

Grabbing a cart I stashed Cans of food, Plastic plates, can openers, a pot and other cooking utensils bottled water and seasonings such as salt and pepper.

I rolled it over to the door pausing when I spotted a sign that read. "Sporting goods" Grapping a flash light and batteries, I walked in.

I was surprised at what I found, almost every thing was in perfect condition. for the exception some of the stuff had moth and mouse holes chewed threw them.

I grabbed a large book bag and started to fill it with chem. lights, solar blankets, solar powered lamps, there where even cloths that fit! Some times it sucked being so small.

I was exited, I had shampoo soap and other hygiene items, food, cloths, cooking material, and every thing I would need.

I even found a bicycle that wasn't to high off the ground. Ok so it was bright pink and had streamers coming out the handle big deal. You would be amazed with what you can do with a little spray paint and tin foil .

By noon the next day I had a house that looked like it was in livable condition. and had moved all the stuff I had found to my new home.

I spent the next few days cleaning the best I could I had found a calendar for the year 2009 and started marking off the days.

By the end of the week every thing had been cleaned, who ever lived here before had kept the place stock piled with supplies.

The last day of cleaning I found something that made my blood run cold. It was a news paper that was dated December 2008 the head lines read "Nuclear war, when will it end?"

I read on learning that most of the smaller countries had been wiped out, North Korea, China, Russia, Iran, Germany, England, and the US. Where the only places left.

Russia, Germany, England, and The US, had teamed up to help defend against North Korea, China, and Iran who where sending missiles against the U.S. and other allied countries

50 of the US had been hit with nuclear missiles while only 20 of Russia, 10 of Germany, and 10 of England still stood at the Time the paper was written.

Iran had been completely wiped out but China, and Korea still had about 10 to 5 left.

I dropped the paper and plopped down on the worn couch, the world had gone in to a Nuclear war? I didn't understand it explain that happened to the people I had been with.

They hadn't been acting, Humanity had digressed into survival of the fittest.

Becoming a little more then animals, the human race mutated to meet their needs. Stronger bodies where needed to survive in the wild, heightened senses allowed for better hunting, and cities where no longer safe.

So they left, and the offspring of the survivors knew only living under ground or in the cave like buildings that where provided as the bomb shelters.

They felt it was only natural to live in caves, I glanced in to the cracked mirror in font of me.

A Girl no older then 5 or 6 looked back bright almost glowing neon green eyes gazed back, my ears where slightly pointed for better hearing.

I grinned showing sharp canines then sighed as I laid back and closed my eyes how did this happen?

"How can I fall asleep at night and wake up the next morning in a new body, being held by a being that is hardly even human?" I asked my self.

20 minutes after slowly falling asleep the sound of an explosion startled me out of my skin.

"Was the war still going on?!" I asked my self.

I crept slowly out side small boots not making a sound as I ran down the street.

Gun fire of a high caliber could be heard near by, causing my sensitive ears to ring.

Jumping into one of the trees I climbed to the upper most branches strong and sharp finger nails keeping me from falling out.

What I saw made my eyes almost pop out of my skull and my jaw to drop.

There stood in the middle of a collapsed building was a huge black Robot firing laser weapons at a gray one with wings on it's back.

A bigger Red, blue, and silver one fought an even bigger Black one that wielded some thing like a whip.

The Red blue and silver one had a glowing sword in place of his right hand, up above a space shuttle fired at a black and purple jet.

As a Bright red Robot Leapt on to the back of another jet causing it to crash nose first in to the ground.

Fear rushed threw my veins as high pitched screeches and clicks washed threw the night air.

I tried to fight off instinct but do to the young age of my body and the wave of dizziness that struck me, I fell/leapt form the tree and slipped back into my house hiding deep in the closet.

My mind cursing my body the entire time as my consciousness faded into a hazy dream then vanished all together Allowing my instincts to take over.

* * *

Ok any pointers people? Any and all help is welcome just no flames because they will be used to keep me warm and toasty on guard duty this winter...brr 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ironhide crashed in to a weak human building as Starscream dive bombed him smashing what was left to the ground.

He got up and started firing his plasma cannons at the grey seeker striking him twice one in the chest plate next to the spark chamber and once in the Cranial unit, sending him temporarily ((unfortunately)) offline.

A candy apple red mech hit the ground, just as a Black and purple jet struck the ground nose first. Standing up and glancing around.

"Hey Sunny need any help?" The mech asked dusting him self off.

After a few seconds of silence his com came to life. "I'm kinda busy right now Sides. I'm currently dismantling Blackout Bolt by slaggin Bolt." Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe winced as His twin cursed loudly in Cybertronian "You fraggin Slagger you scratched my…"Sideswipe logged off to avoid listening to his brothers cursing glancing over as a neon green Mech walked up.

A Scanning beam swept over his frame, as a space shuttle over head firing at another seeker. A few minutes later Skywarp got to meet a Skyscraper face to face…literally.

Optimus was knocking the bolts and gear off of Megatron, as Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl tangoed with Scorpinoc, Barricade and Frenzy.

"Jetfire to Ratchet, The signal has been found, it's currently moving away from the park not far from your position and into the human housing district. Hound is now tracking it to it's new location." Jetfire explained.

Megatron shouted for a retreat.

Just as Bumblebee was going to grab Scorpinoc's tail, his hand grasped nothing but air as the Decepticon dove into the ground.

Frenzy fired his razor sharp disks at Prowl and leaped into Barricade after he transformed then shot out of the area.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, leapt into the sky chasing after the Large black alien Jet that was Megatron.

Blackout sent Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sprawling as he let out a percussion blast, allowing him self the time to transform and chased after the seekers leaving Sunstreaker cursing about his Ruined paint job.

Optimus walked up followed by the other Autobots, allowing Ratchet to scan them all and fix any minor Damage.

"Any sign of the Energy source?" Optimus asked.

"Affirmative, Jetfire called in informing us Hound was on its trail." The CMO informed him. The COM link came to life just as Ratchet finished his sentence,

"Optimus Sir I found the energy signature, but I am unable to acquire it with out risk of causing it damage." The tracker reported.

"Why can't you get it?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's currently inside a small human dwelling and what ever it is it's small. I can pick it up because the Energy it gives off scrambles my sensors" He replied.

"Ey Bee ya still got that human hologram?" Jazz asked.

Bumblebee gazed at the ground his optics flickering as a human male with short messy blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared at their feet.

"I had completely forgotten about this thing. We can use it to get inside the dwelling." The being of particle beams looked its self over then grinned up at his leader.

"Well sir what do you think?" The fax Human asked.

Optimus gazed down at the hologram before glancing at Ratchet with a risen optic ridge.

The Medic was silent for a second glaring at Bumblebee. "Fine, as long as I go along to drag your scrap heap to med bay when your Energon reserves run dry, technically you shouldn't even be out off base yet. You're still on the recovery list from the last encounter with the Decepticons." He grumbled.

"Jazz, Jetfire I want you to go with them. Report any changes then return to base. Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" The Autobot leader ordered.

A large black Top kick pickup, a Police cruiser, and two Dodge Vipers one red the other bright yellow Trailed after a large red and blue Peter built Semi as it drove out of the city.

A silver Pontiac solstice, and a neon yellow Fire and rescue Hummer, all followed a yellow Chevy Camaro with twin racing stripes as it tore down the road into the deserted housing district.

A shuttle flew over head keeping an eye out for any unwelcome guests.

A Few minutes later Bumblebee slipped in to the house Hound had pointed out, his sensors scanned the area around him.

The place was almost spotless even if the prior occupants head kept the place in shining order there would still be layers of dust 18 solar cycles later.

"The energy signal is directly to your left." Hound told him, shining a spot light threw one of the broken windows.

Bumble bee noticed a small closet next to him, he reached out and grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

He jumped back as several moths flew out in a flurry of dust and wings. "He he he what's da matter Bee, few Organic bugs startle ya?" Jazz joked.

"It's still in there Bee, You should be able to see it now." Hound added sounding highly amused.

Bee looked again and stopped when a pair of Bright neon green eyes glowed out from the shadows a high pitched growl met his audio receptors.

"Ratchet I found…" His words where cut short as a silver streak leaped out at him, sharp claws swiping right threw his holographic form.

"Bee what happened?" Ratchet asked, running a scanner over Bees mech form.

"Hound! Watch out it's coming your way!" Bee shouted.

The hologram vanished as the Greenish Autobot reached out to grab the Silver streak as it shot out of the building.

Only to yank his hand back with a sharp cry as what ever it was slashed right threw some wires in his wrist.

It slipped threw Ratchets legs and Jazz's fingers, only to slam right into Jetfire's palm falling back into his other hand in a dazed heap.

"Stop gocking and let me see it!" Ratchet snapped, pulling Hounds arm for better inspection as the tracker stared in shock at his hand.

Jetfire closed his fingers around the small silver headed bipedal being and stood to his full height before it had time to regain it's senses.

His optics flickered as a soft howl emanated from his hand. What ever he held it was wiggling and trying to get out.

His loosened his grip enough to keep it from escaping. "Shhh every thing all right, I won't hurt you." He murmured.

Jetfire tried for the millionth time to run a scan over what ever he held, but the Energy it gave off scrambled his scanners.

"You'll be fine Hound, but I want to see you at med bay when we get back. Don't think I forgot about you Bumblebee you had better be right behind him or I'll weld your aft to the booth for a deca-cycle." The Medic threatened.

Ratchet then turned to the Air commander pulling out a small containment cube from subspace and opened the top.

"Put it in here before it tries to shred your wiring as well." He told him.

Jazz, Bumblebee and Hound looked over to see what it was all their Sensors had been scrambled every time they tried to scan the thing. ((Only after Hound made sure it wasn't getting anywhere near him again.))

Jetfire gently put the Organic in to the cube then quickly closed the top before it could jump out. It yelped and jumped back as Ratchet gazed down at it "A wolf clan Sparkling, I've never seen one with this coloring or this young before." He observed.

They all winced as it ran into the side of the Cube then started scratching at the clear wall with it's finger nails. "Or this aggressive, not at this stage of development anyway." The medic added.

Jetfire gazed down at the Sparkling and it shrunk back into one of the corners as far from them as possible eyes wide.

Hound caught the upset looks on Jazz's and Bumble bees faces as they turned away and transformed.

Ratchet handed the cube over to Jetfire and transformed then opened his back doors. "Let's head back to base. Go ahead and place the sparkling in the back, I have all ready contacted Optimus and informed him of what we found."

With that they all transformed and headed out, half way back to base Hound pulled up next to Ratchet.

"Hey Doc... What's wrong with Jazz and Bee?" Jetfire flew over head listening in as well "What kind of creature is that, That they would be so ashamed to see it?" Jetfire added.

Ratchet kept silent for a few moments as his sensors picked up Jazz and Bee speeding threw the Gate of New Iacon City.

"I can't give out that Info right now, Optimus will brief you when we get back I'm sure Prowl and the twins have all ready gotten the info from Optimus. Just be prepared for an unpleasant story." He replied.

Things where fuzzy as I came back to the work of the living, my head throbbed like some one decided to take tap dancing lessons on my skull.

"What on earth had happened?" I wondered.

The last thing I remembered was sitting in a tree watching giant robots play a reenactment of the three stooges, only with falling jets and Lazer weapons.

Light pounded my retinas threw my eye lids as the rest of my body came back to life.

The surface I laid curled up on was hard and smooth like glass yet it felt stronger then steel, the air around me was warm enough to be comfortable.

Just as I was about to open my eyes the feeling of some one watching me sparked in the back my mind.

Laying as still as possible, I strained my hearing to catch the slightest of sound but strangely enough I couldn't hear any thing…

Not even the wind the sound of silence reined as I slowly opened my eyes allowing them to a just to the light around me.

My eyes where met with the strangest sigh I could ever imagine. Metal was every where, The walls, the floor, even the ceiling… how they got it up so high was beyond me.

I seemed to be sitting on one of many table in the room a huge desk with some thing that looked like a dark computer monitor mounted into the wall was off to my left.

There wasn't a single thing made out of wood, cloth or any other organic substance other then my self and the cloths that I wore.

For some freaky reason the place reminded me of one those movies with the evil Scientist trying to take over the world to say I wasn't some what freaked out I would have to be lying so I wont.

Not that I don't lie or any thing just my head was throbbing to much to argue with my conscience at that point in time.

I got to my feet and walked over to the edge of my "table" only to run smack in to some thing about three feet from my goal.

"!!" ((add choice curse words here.))

After my less then Christian show of language and my eyes stopped watering I placed my hand out touching the transparent wall in front of me.

Slowly I followed it around in a perfect square that went from the floor to higher then I could reach ((stupid accursed 2 feet something height!))

I froze as the floor under my feet vibrated, almost like that movie where T-Rex and raptors went around eating people.

A wave of fear like fire traveled from the top of my head down my spine and back up again.

The foot steps stopped as part of the wall slid away, what I saw made all coherent though go the way of the dodo bird as I shoved my self as far in to an Invisible corner as possible.

Two Giant robots walked threw the door, One was the Red and Blue one from the night before, the other was a smaller Neon greenish yellow color.

The smaller one seemed to say something causing them to both look strait at me.

I could feel the feral part of me creep in to my mind casuing me to shrink back and bare my fangs as two robots came closer.

In the back of my mind I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah like baring your fangs at them is going to scare them away." I thought sarcastically to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Every one Here is Chapter 5 of From bad to worse. Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

I lurched forward as the Greenish Robot took hold of the sides of my invisible cell causing me to fall face first to the floor.

"What is it with hitting my face to day?" I growled to my self, holding my sore nose for the second time since I had woken up.

I froze as I opened my eyes the floor was leaving me behind…

Now don't get me wrong, I am not afraid of heights by any means what so ever.

As a matter of fact the higher the better, but there's just something about watching the floor drop out from under you from the inside of a clear box that made my heart try and Jump from my throat.

I jumped about a foot off the ground as sound hit my ears like a blow.

Looking up I noticed a large greenish yellow hand reaching down towards me.

My instincts pushed me back to the corner of my mind, and took over once more as I cried out and ran to the other side of the box.

Clicks, chips and whistles could be heard as the box tipped to its side trying to dump me out. I scrambled and reached to grab a hold of something anything as I slid across the slick surface.

For a moment my decent was stopped as my finger nails dug in to the strange surface keeping me from sliding further. My stomach seemed to stay in place as a slight shake of the box causing my grip to come loose and fall in to the waiting had of one of the robots.

My mind seemed to freeze as the hand I sat in closed in around me somewhere in the back of my mind I fought for control of my body. I'm a Soldier and by God I wasn't going to tolerate being treated like this.

A low growl escaped as I was about to jump out of his hand, only to have it's figures tighten around me shocked was an under statement as I watched the big red and blue Robots face sifted into something that resembled amusement, the Greenish ones shifted into annoyance.

A bright beam of light shot out from his Blue eyes causing me to flinch involuntarily as it passed over my body as I shook from a mixture of fear and anger and the fight for control.

I sat there simmering in my frustration as the instincts took over once more. "I'm going to have to some how learn how to control my Emotions." I grumbled.

Every time I had gotten scared, upset or angry, my more animalistic instincts took over and decided to run my body for me.

Deep within my heart I cursed who ever had put me in this new body… Don't get me wrong I love the long silver hair and all, but a little kid with the abilities of a wolf come on!

"Just wait till I get my hands on who's ever bright Idea this was…" I thought darkly glaring up at the green Robot as he set me on a large table.

Optimus prime and Ratchet walked towards Ratchets office deep with in the base in New Iacon City.

Thought buzzed threw his possessor as the Medic punched in the code.

"The Sparkling did quite a number on the motor function wiring in Hounds hand, Nothing I couldn't fix however but it was quite aggressive. On the way here I had to take it offline to keep it from injuring it's self, the youngling didn't seem to understand that it couldn't get threw the Cube walls." Ratchet chuckled As they walked in to the office.

"Right on schedule." The medic added as they glanced down at the cube on the table.

The small human backed away and tucked it's self in to the farthest corner. It's face was red where it had obviously run in to the wall yet again.

Optimus watched as Ratchet picked the containment cube up gently, the unexpected movement caused the Sparkling to fall face first on to the bottom of the cube.

Ratchet opened the top and reached in startling the creature, a yelp was heard as it ran to the other side avoiding the medics grasp.

Both Optimus's and Ratchet's Sensors caught a spike in the energy the human gave off.

Optimus glanced at the medic as he shook the cube to get the sparkling dislodged from inside.

Amusement washed threw him as he watched Ratchet scan over the shaking human Sprakling . Ratchets optic Ridges rose slightly.

"A Female, according to my scans no older then 5 or 6 solar cycles old." The medic reported setting the tiny femme down.

"Any information about the energy she is radiating? The Autobot leader asked as the creature seemed to glare up at them from the booth Ratchet had set her on.

Ratchet shook his head "Negative my scanners couldn't find anything unusual about her."

Suddenly the door hissed open as three transformers walked in.

Well two walked the third hopped on one leg and was held up by the other two.

"What the pit did you two do now?" Ratchet ask not sure if he even wanted to know.

The smallest of the three was a blue and white Femme she looked up from setting a bright red one on a booth.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decided to pull a prank on Ironhide again, and just like the last time Ironhide beat the stuffing out of them. Sideswipe then got the ingenious idea to trip Ironhide as he went after Sunstreaker… Only to get his foot half blown off." She stated with a chuckle.

Optimus shook his head with a sigh,

"Hey look, a Human." Sunstreaker stated and reached over to pat her on the head.

"Sunstreaker! Don't…" Ratchet started reaching over to remove the smaller being

"Yeeeouch! Let go you miniature flesh bag, Scratch the paint and your slag!" the Mech cried.

The youngling had latched on to his hand and was currently chewing on a Vital wire growling as fiercely as one so young can.

Sideswipe fell of the booth and crashed to the floor his engine back firing with laughter.

"Not Funny Sides! How would you like an Organic under your armor?!" Sunny yelled as he grabbed the youngling and tried to pull her away, only to get swiped at by her claws.

"I tried to warn you not to handle her, now you know why and I wouldn't pull on her unless you want your hand inoperable. Just ask Hound." The Medic explained with a smirk.

The Femme Autobot placed her hand over the human sending an Electro magnetic wave threw her brain causing her to drop in to the femmes hand drowsily.

"Mechs they just have to try and destroy everything." She grumbled holding the girl close to her spark as Optimus watched with faint amusement.

This had been the most interesting day since they had landed on the planet, Bumblebee and Jetfire had entered to see what to commotion was and where trying their best not to burst out laughing.

Jetfire's optics flickered as he glanced over to the Femmes shoulder. "Hey it's the sparkling we found earlier.. How did she get out of the cube?" He asked as he ran a finger down the being's silver hair.

"It's called a human girl, not a sparkling Jetfire." The femme explained gazing down affectionately at the girl in her hand.

" I got her out to run a few scans, when these two decided to think with their aft's instead of the possessor's Primus gave them." Ratchet replied finishing up his work on Sideswipes foot.

"I see…How do you know so much about these,,, humans Michaela?" Jetfire asked.

The room got quiet all of a sudden even Bee looked away.

"It's because before the War Sam and I where human." The femme explained.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the blue and white femme in disbelief. "What?!" They both chocked out.

"Their bodies where poisoned by nuclear radiation during a Decepticon attack on a Missile silo. To the point where they could no longer operate properly on their own. They became damaged trying to help us so we offered to give them new bodies and they accepted." Ratchet explained.

"I was Sam's Guardian when we first came to the planet. Supposedly he had a map to where the Allspark was located, but when we got there the compound had been destroyed by the human government at the start of the war. It is to be assumed as well, that they managed to destroy the Allspark because the Decepticon are not in possession of it." Bumblebee explained

" Sadly by time we had arrived It was already to late to save the Humans, only a few where left in the Shelters underground and where dieing off fast due to the radiation in the air. We had assumed that they had been completely destroyed until a few solar cycles ago when a recon mission spotted a group of humans. When we tried to converse with them we realized that they where no longer sentient beings and had mutated to adapt to their surroundings. They now live in tribes Michaela and Sam call Clans. So far there are about three of them. This young one belongs to the wolf clan her ears and teeth are good indicators as well as her aggression though I have never seen a Female at this stage of development to be so aggressive." Optimus finished.

Jetfire looked down at the human youngling who seemed to be in recharge. It was fascinating to see one so small and young to live in a world she had been created into.

"Ok everyone out I have to finish my scans so the Human can be returned to her own kind." Ratchet said holing his hand out for the youngling.

Michaela Frown and held the Girl closer to her spark. "Why can she stay here where it's safer?" She asked

Yeah won't the Decepticons be after her because of the energy reading?" Bumblebee asked.

"It would be great to have someone around here that can livin things up a bit. Don't ya thing so Sunny?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk. Sunstreaker just glared at his twin.

"She would be an interesting subject to study." Jetfire added thoughtfully.

Ratchet opened his mouth to object. "I believe it would be a good idea to keep her here the less the Decepticons have to use against us the better." Optimus finished.

"Ok…what are we going to name it?" Sideswipe asked.

He jumped away as the human opened an eye and growled at him. "Eh he-he-he… Nice human" He laughed nervously side stepping away from the girl.

Ratchet snatched her from Michaela and ushered them from the med bay. "Out all of you, I have work to do!" Ratchet exclaimed.

I sat watching Ratchet as he seemed to be reading over the read out the scanners had brought up about me.

My mind was still reeling over the fact that they could speak my language, and two of them Sam and Michaela I believe; had at one time been human.

It had been strange, the entire time I was in the Female robots hands I was drowsy, but the moment Ratchet pulled me away I was wide eyed and bushy tailed.

At that thought I paused for a second and looked hesitantly over my shoulder and let out a relived sigh…

"Phew…No bushy tail." I thought.

Hey with what had happened to me lately I wouldn't have been surprised to see ears and whiskers right now. Yet I think I would still be freaked out.

My mouth had a funny after taste as wolf girl inside me decided to use one of the robots for a chew toy.

I had gotten tired of calling what ever took over my body "Instinct" so now I just blamed the wolf girl inside my head.

Crazy…yeah well not as crazy as the though of being kept as a pet by Giant Alien robots, and your self being the only sentient human on the planet.

During the robot's conversation and finding out they thought me to be about as intelligent as a dog. I decided to keep my mouth shut till I figured a way out of here.

I sat there for what seemed like an hour before getting up and exploring.

I had tried to read what ever Ratchet was looking at but all I could make out was a bunch of weird looking symbols on the screen.

I looked into several of the boxes ((Most of which I had to climb up the side of.)) that Ratchet had set on the table after fixing Red and the chew toy.

I found nothing but wires and other mechanical parts much to my childish disappointment, I was about to look in to the last one when Ratchet caught the back of my shirt lifting my up to eye level.

"Curious little thing aren't you?" he asked in English.

* * *

Ok what do you think hmm? please review and tell me what you think and to all my Organic Mini-con I must apoogize because I will be deleting it soon I reaad it was not impressed. Don't worry, I'll put it back up only after I'm done revising it till then have fun all.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one Not much of an A.N. to day.

Hope you enjoy the story.

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"I'll show you curious you over grown toaster" I thought as I growled and swiped my claws at him to get free.

The robot only chuckled and set me into another cube only this time it had a bed with dark blue blankets and white sheets. A few toys in a smaller box sat in the corner, a few picture books lined up on a three drawer dresser.

I so was amazed at the little setup, I didn't realize two others had walked into med bay and where looking down on me until I heard voices speaking in English.

"Look at her Sam…" I turned around and stepped back stumbling into the bed.

The Blue and white Robot from earlier was looking down at me, standing next to her was another Robot only this one was Red and white.

"She's… tiny." The other robot 'Sam' replied.

Michaela turned from looking at me and glared at the other punching him in the Arm. I snickered silently when she left a good sized dent in his arm plating.

"Ow! What did I say!?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm quiet sure you where almost the same size at her age." She mumbled crossing her arms.

Her countenance became somber as she watched me reach for a book on desk, Michaela reached in and picked it up then placed it on the bed. I paused when I felt a slight twinge in my Chest.

"Michaela are you all right?" Sam asked. I looked up and was surprised to see sadness in the Female robots eyes, I then turned and glared at the red and white Robot beside her.

"Man even Robot guys are oblivious when it comes to a female's emotions. Stupid males…" I thought as I climbed on to the bed and glanced over the pages pretending to ignore the two above me.

"I'm fine…it's just… watching her makes me realized what I can't have anymore…" Sam looked at female robot then down at me and let out a very human sigh.

What they said next shook me to the core, and as much as I disliked human companionship it saddened me as well, as I think it would any female of any species with the gift to give life.

"It's the baby thing again isn't it?" He asked in a caring tone.

I felt the twinge in my chest again only sharper as I looked up. Had the Female robot been human I'm quite sure she would be crying right now.

She nodded. "I just want a little one of my own." She whispered mournfully.

"And with the Allspark gone I can't create a sparkling." She added.

Sam pulled the blue and white robot into his arms. "Shh, It's all right…"

Deep inside my mind the wolf girl moved to try and take over again as the robots sadness soon became my own. "Hold it." I told the thing in my head.

"I know what you want to do but why not work together instead of fighting for control all the time?" The wolf girl tilted her head in contemplation then nodded allowing me full control of my body again only now I could still feel her presence in what ever I did.

"You'll just have to teach me how to use this body...I've never hand claws that could support my weight before." The presence seemed to laugh at me as we walked over towards the wall looking at my hand I placed it on the wall and dug my sharp finger nails in and started climbing.

Sam soothed his wife, they had sacrificed alot when they decided to help the Autobots and it tore at his spark to see Michaela like this.

During the war there was no question about having children, because neither of them wanted to raise a child in the war torn world and now that the Allspark had been lost there was nothing to give life if Michaela decided to make a sparkling.

Sam caught a slight movement in the corner of his optic, turning he watched the little girl walked up slowly towards Michaela and rest her head on the Femmes hand.

Her strange green eyes gazing up at her with a sad look as if to say "Don't be sad."

Michaela looked down when she felt something touch her hand. Her spark almost shattered looking up at her was the little girl who had been in the Cube just moments before.

Her engine sputtered as the girl smiled up at her as if to say "Things will be ok." Perhaps man kind isn't as insentient as they thought.

"Hey, how did you get out?" Sam asked as Michaela picked the human up.

The creature just smiled at him, yet he could have sworn he saw the smile turn to a smirk and a spark of mischief flickered in her eyes saying. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sam raised a suspicious Optic ridge at the human as Michaela hugged the girl, he narrowed his optics at the her something just wasn't right about her.

Sam's suspicious thoughts were interrupted as the med bay doors came open and a bright yellow Autobot walked threw.

"Hey Sam, Michaela did she like the stuff we found?" Bumblebee asked.

Michaela laughed as she climbed up her armor from her hand to her shoulder then sat down and watched the new Mech.

"Yes I believe she did." The femme replied.

Bee watched in amazement as the human who had ripped in to Hounds hand and Chewed on Vital wiring in Sunstreaker sat calm and content on Michaela's shoulder.

"Look at that you've tamed her.." He said reaching out to stroke the human.

He froze when her face turned dark she bared her fangs and growled at him as she latched on to Michaela's head.

"Then again Maybe not." Bee said backing away.

Michaela picked the girl off her shoulder by the back of her shirt with two fingers then glared at her. "Behave you." Then set the disgruntled girl on her bed.

"Sorry about that she was doing good just a second ago." Bee shrugged sending a glance towards the Human inside the cube who was watching them curiously.

"I think she's a Decepticon in disguise. Did you see the look she gave me when you picked her up..Evil I tell you…" Sam declared keeping an eye on the being as Michaela closed the cover.

"Sam you're just jealous because I'm giving some one else attention and not you." Sams jaw dropped as He followed a chuckling Bumblebee and Michaela out the door. "What! No come Bee you believe me right?!" The Mech Pleaded.

"Sure I do Sam. Wicked human sparkling never seen the like." He said laughing harder.

The door closed on Sam's response as Michaela cracked up. "Everyones against me, it's a conspiracy I tell you!"

I watched as they left. Then cracking up and fell off the bed gasping for air.

"I'm going to have to be careful around that one." I mused chuckling.

A toy caught the wolf girls attention, Taking over my body she walked me over and picked up the toy and started chewing on it.

"Oh God…Please don't do that. It hasn't even been disinfected yet; God only knows where it's been!" The wolf girl just ignored me and continued to chew on her merry way.

"Fine, but if I get sick don't say I didn't tell you so." I grumbled leaning back, as my body curled up on the bed holding onto the toy.

The days went by slowly, I eventualy learned how to effectively escape my cube at night and wander around the med bay.

Ratchet was often confused when he came in the next morning to find something missing only to find it later somewhere else while I remained slumbering peacefully under my blankets right where Michaela had tucked me in.

Sam still suspected me of being more intelligent then I acted; And I humored my self several times a week by making faces at him when the others backs were turned, going back to my sweet innocent look when Ratchet, Michaela bumblebee or the one of the Twins turned to see what Sam was blowing a gasket about.

I'm evil I know, what else am I suppose to do when they leave me locked in the Medics office all day.

I can tell you only the wolf girl is amused by chewing on things I get stuck waking up at night with funky after tastes in my mouth. Oh the nastiness.

* * *

Keep and eye out for chapter six! 


	6. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
